


vos currere venas

by petitfleur (moonfleur)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous Relationships, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Morally Ambiguous Character, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur
Summary: The moon sings her song to him, and his demon answers.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Minghao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	vos currere venas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/gifts).



> This was a product of many a conversation regarding this ot3 so I am so happy I was able to write it.
> 
> PS. For S. Thank you for reading through this and for the many brain worms ♡
> 
> PPS. Title means 'you run in my veins' in latin.

Wonwoo walks. His footsteps are light, practiced, _silent_ despite the layer of dead leaves underfoot. This part of the forest is dead. Not dead in any way that humans can see — the leaves are still green after all, plants still flowering, a perfect image of life, and yet there is nothing left here. He can feel it inside of him, the absence of magic, these woods, so alive on the outside but so dead on the inside. Much like himself. 

_Don’t say that._ The tattoo over his right shoulder blade twinges and he hisses lightly. 

“Am I wrong, though?” He murmurs quietly as he sidesteps a fallen log and under branches. The moonlight filters in through the canopy, lighting up the ground in silver patches that revitalise him in ways he cannot even begin to explain. The moonlight licks into him and he feels the power surge through his veins. His smiles. If only the coven could see him now. 

He lifts a hand up under the ray of moonlight before him, watches as the light dances over his skin. His magic hums happily, and so does his tattoo. Wonwoo smiles. It truly was the coven’s greatest loss for casting him out; with him, they’d lost their only way to harness the moon’s power. Not that they would have listened to him anyway. The word _abomination_ rings in his ears and he almost scowls, almost. Instead, he reaches over his shoulder to trace over the tattoo with the tips of his fingers, his skin tingling. Warmth curls in his belly and he smiles, content. 

_They never did deserve you._

“Hmm, I think it’s you they didn’t deserve.” Laughter sounds in his mind, bright and happy, and he feels his heart swell at the feeling. 

He crosses the rest of the forest in silence, listening as the soulless animals rustle in the undergrowth. It is only when he steps out into the clearing, the moonlight washing him in streams of silver, that he hears it, the snap of a twig that sounds way too far away for him to have heard it. Another product of his newfound _ability_. 

His tattoo twinges again. _I resent that._

“You resent a lot of things, Minghao.” He is met with silence but he can feel the pout through their tether, through the way the magic winds itself around him. It’s searing, and he revels in it. There is a fire roaring in his chest and the moon’s magic is cool on his skin, it shouldn’t be possible, but somehow it is. 

Another twig snaps, closer this time, and he knows if he was smarter he would be running in the opposite direction. But he isn’t, or, he doesn’t want to be. Not even when the wind picks up and carries with it the stench of iron, not even when it has every strand of hair on his body standing on end. Instead, he stands his ground, right there in the middle of the clearing, as the moon sings her song to him and his demon answers. 

Wonwoo feels him before he sees him, nothing more than a shifting of the shadows along the furthest edge of the clearing, something his mortal eyes wouldn’t even have noticed. But he is no longer mortal, not in the way that matters anyway. 

He bursts into the clearing, twin blades held high — every bit the avenging angel. Except angels don’t wear black. And angels don’t look like him, not with his dark eyes and darker soul. No, he looks like sin personified, and Wonwoo wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He takes a step forward, doubled-edged blades gleaming in the moonlight. There is a flash of pain in his shoulder, and suddenly Minghao is before him in all his glory. Wonwoo doesn’t think he will ever get over seeing Minghao in his demon form — deep, black irises, slim horns that resemble antlers more than anything else, and of course, his wings. They’re black and clawed and remind him of a bat’s wings, especially the way they are now — completely unfurled as Minghao steps between them. 

“Jeonghan,” Wonwoo says smoothly, locking eyes with him over the curve of Minghao’s wing. “You found me.”

Jeonghan snorts as he twirls a blade expertly in his hand. “Look at you.” He gestures to the way Wonwoo almost glows, still overflowing with power. “You wanted to be found.”

Wonwoo smiles, slinking forward to place an arm on Minghao’s waist and Minghao draws his wings back. He keeps his unamused expression, though, and Wonwoo presses his lips to the curve of Minghao’s neck placatingly all while keeping his gaze locked on Jeonghan. “Perhaps.”

Jeonghan grins at the admission, sheathing his blades in favour of taking another step closer and Wonwoo can’t help but watch the way he walks, absolutely feline as he stalks closer. “Why?” He asks, teasing, and Wonwoo both hates and wants him in equal measure. ”Did you miss me that much?”

Wonwoo’s smile only widens as he steps around Minghao to close the distance between them. “Never.”

Their lips meet and the power in him overflows, it surges around them, coils around their arms legs even as Jeonghan pulls him closer. Jeonghan tastes like iron, like he always does, but it’s something Wonwoo’s long since become accustomed to. He is so caught up in Jeonghan, in the feel of their bodies pressed against each other, the way Jeonghan’s hands have curled into his hair, how he licks into him oh so eagerly like a man starved, that he almost misses the flash of pain against his shoulder. 

But he doesn’t, and with Minghao’s return comes something else — the curling flame of Minghao’s own power as it pulses through the tendril that connects him to Jeonghan, the piece of his soul Minghao carries within him. It is the spark that finally sets him alight and Wonwoo lets himself be consumed. 

The power within him sings and, tonight, his demon and his hunter answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!♡
> 
> This is the first official fic in this OT3 tag!! I am secretly hoping this starts a revolution because I just think this throuple and all it's parts is absolutely _neat_. Leave a kudos if you think so too ;)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_) ♥︎


End file.
